


the boy who was afraid of the dark;

by crankyjones



Category: SKAM (France), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Nyctophobia, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyjones/pseuds/crankyjones
Summary: It was the night of Valentine’s Day, day where love was honoured. Although Lucas didn’t expect to honour it with Eliott Demaury.





	the boy who was afraid of the dark;

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [le garçon qui avait peur du noir;](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421266) by [crankyjones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyjones/pseuds/crankyjones). 



> something that could happen in episode 4  
> but probably won't happen  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> inspired by the title of skam france's 3x04, "the boy who was afraid of the dark"
> 
> (version française disponible sur mon profil)

The first time they kissed, it was dark.

It was the night of Valentine’s Day, day where love was honoured. Although Lucas didn’t expect to honour it with Eliott Demaury.

It all started at their high school. It organised a mediocre and non-alcoholic party to celebrate this day. And, of course, being an exemplary boyfriend, Lucas had agreed to go with Émilie.  
However, he wasn’t sure he would’ve had reacted the same way if Eliott—and, incidentally, his girlfriend Sonya—didn’t accompany them.

They were already in the gym when Lucas arrived, his girlfriend’s arm wrapped around his, keeping him as close as possible. If he thought he had trouble breathing because of his partner’s clinginess, it was nothing compared to what he felt when he met Eliott’s mesmerising gaze. Mesmerising: the word was weak. Lucas was utterly lost in his blue eyes, so much that he jumped when Émilie put a glass in his hand, almost dropping it. From the corner of his eye, he thought seeing a smile drawing out onto the boy’s lips; but it could’ve had been his imagination tricking him, after so many hours spent watching the dozens and dozens of pictures where he posed.

“What do you drink, Eliott?” His girlfriend’s voice ringed above the music that played loudly through the speakers.  
“A Coke,” Sonya hurried to answer, preventing her boyfriend to say anything.  
“I think I’m old enough to answer myself,” Eliott mumbled.  
“It’s not as if you were gonna drink something else.”  
He sighed and rolled his eyes before grabbing the paper cup Émilie was handing him.  
“I brought something to make tonight a bit more interesting,” she then said.

Lucas teared his gaze off the boy’s sombre face just in time to see his girlfriend taking an opaque flask from her handbag. _Alcohol._ If he could do it without risking to look insane, he would jump for joy. With a blurred mind, maybe he would manage to convince himself he was happy and wanted to be here. The same went for Eliott… He didn’t really look delighted either. A drink sure would do him good.  
After serving himself discreetly, Lucas offered him the flask. Eliott looked at it for a moment before raising his hand to take it, also raising his eyes to meet the blond’s. His fingers brushed against his and time seemed to freeze. But Sonya’s hand taking the liquor away from their hold broke the spell suddenly.

“No alcohol, Eliott,” she proclaimed, categorical.  
“For fuck’s sake, Sonya!” Eliott’s voice rumbled, echoing into Lucas’ ears who then jumped, spilling some drink on his shirt.  
He swore under his breath; it’d probably leave a mark. He was lucky it wasn’t white…

“Shit, Lu’, I’m sorry, I…” Eliott stammered, visibly feeling guilty.  
“No big deal, it… that’ll dry.”  
“I’ve got spare clothes in my locker,” he suggested while getting up. “Come with me.”  
“No, don’t worry, I’ll…” Lucas declined but got interrupted.  
“Come with me,” the boy repeated with insistence, locking their gazes.

The oxygen wasn’t willing to enter his lungs anymore and, as if bewitched, Lucas put down his glass, got up to his feet and followed Eliott, ignoring the two girls they were leaving behind and their eyes fixed on them. Without him knowing exactly how, their fingers brushed for a while before intertwining themselves, letting the brunet guide him like a parent would guide their child. His skin, hot against his own, was making him feel invincible. A chill went through him when the feeling eventually left to be replaced by the soft material of a hoodie. _Eliott’s hoodie._ Lucas mumbled a thank-you but wasn’t sure the other boy had heard him because, before he even got the chance to finish his sentence, he took his fingers between his and guided him once again.

“Where… Where are we going?” He dared asking when he saw they had passed the gym’s entrance.  
“To the locker room?” Eliott answered, raising his voice as if he were asking a question. “Unless you wanna change in front of everyone.” He turned his head to glare at him, a teasing smile on his lips.  
Lucas felt his face heat up and quickly turned away to look at the floor.

Eliott pushed the locker room’s door open and turned the light on before stepping back to let Lucas go in first. As soon as the blond heard the door closing, he allowed his breath to come back to normal and let a deep sigh slip out. He then begun to unbutton his shirt that was becoming sticky beneath his fingers. Yet a sound made him turn around hastily and there he saw Eliott, sat on the floor, head against the door.  
“Um… Could you…?” He stuttered while indicating by some vague gestures he wanted him to turn over.  
A hushed laugh crossed the boy’s smile, but he complied anyway.

Lucas hurried to take off his shirt on which a stain was already appearing and to put the dark grey sweatshirt on. His head got stuck in the collar and that was when the smell struck him. Before then, he never would’ve had believed someone could have their own smell; yet, Eliott’s smell which was carried by his item of clothing proved him wrong. His eyes closed for a second and, if he visualised it hard enough, he was able to feel his body against him.

“You done?” The boy’s voice brought Lucas back on earth.  
He pulled his head out of the sweatshirt before assenting. Eliott got up immediately and turned over to face him, a smile on his lips.  
“It looks good on you.”  
“It… It’s kinda big.”  
“It still looks good on you.”  
Despite his cheeks which couldn’t be redder, Lucas didn’t manage to get his eyes to leave the brunet’s.

But, suddenly, he just couldn’t see them.  
Actually, he couldn’t see anything at all.

“E… Eliott? Where are you?” Lucas stammered. He was trying his best to get enough air into his lungs.  
A laugh echoed a few feet from him and he heard foot steps. All of a sudden, the door slammed and Lucas believed his heart finally managed to escape his rib cage. Was Eliott gone? Did he leave him all alone in a locker room plunged into darkness? He couldn’t even feel his pulse against his chest anymore—unless it was because there were too many per second.  
“Eliott, seriously!” He whined.  
“Are you afraid of the dark?” Eliott’s voice ringed from behind him. Contrary to what he thought, he didn’t abandon him.  
“Afraid of the dark? Me?” Lucas snorted, whereas very conscious of the shaking in his voice. “No, not at all.”  
Then, he felt a breath on his neck—a soft and warm blow which made his arm hair stand on end.  
“That’s cute.” The words, pronounced very low near his ear, gave him chills—which was surprising, because his body heat seemed to reach two hundred degrees.  
“I… I think it’s just the power cutting, do… Do you have a light, please?” Lucas asked, trying his best to ignore Eliott’s comment.  
However, no one replied. The breath had vanished, leaving him as cold as a stone and, as far as he knew, so had Eliott.

“Eliott…?”  
Fingers toughened by years of practicing the guitar responded by outlining his jaw. The air seemed to have evaporated from the room and Lucas felt like his bones were melting under the boy’s touch. Then he felt lips, right there, right against his own. His eyes widened but the feeling left right away. It lasted so short that he told himself maybe he imagined it all.

A ray of light illuminated Eliott’s face a few inches from his.  
“Right here,” he whispered.  
With that face and those lips stretched out in a big smile, he looked like he was mocking him. His tongue went briefly over his lower lip and Lucas felt a wave of heat going through his body, forcing his eyes to go meet the boy’s. They shined bright under the flashlight of his phone and, at that moment, they looked prettier than ever.

“You…” Lucas faked the need to clear his throat so as to think about what he could say after such a thing. “It’s not very fair to take advantage of my weaknesses, y'know.”  
“Take advantage of your weaknesses?” Eliott repeated with a quiet laugh.  
“Yes.”  
“Oh really?” He scoffed, stepping a bit closer.  
“Yes!”  
“You’re right.”

The last thing Lucas saw before Eliott switched the light off was the smile on his lips. The picture stayed on his retina for a while; he then took a decision. It was a bit of an impulse, and he would likely regret it later, but he wanted to so, _so_ bad.  
With some kind of hesitation, he raised his hands and searched for the boy’s face. His feet went on tip-toe, pulling him to the same size as him. Then, slowly, he leaned forward. When his lips finally met Eliott’s, Lucas felt like he was inhaling a brand new air. As if, for all those years, he was breathing thanks to some machine. As if, for all those years, he had been restricting the amount of oxygen going through his lungs. As if, for all those years, he had never really lived.

Unfortunately, kissing Eliott couldn’t replace that good old oxygen, and Lucas had to step back. His eyelids fluttered for a moment and he eventually opened his eyes. The light was back. Confronted to the boy’s piercing gaze, he was feeling vulnerable—even more vulnerable than he was in the darkness that frightened him so much, along with the invisibility and the blindness that came with it. He didn’t even dare moving an inch, paralysed by the memory of what just happened. His hands were remaining on Eliott’s collar bones, where he had put them earlier, and his body was now resting on the whole of his feet. The brunet looked so tall, seen up close, and Lucas got suddenly hit by the extent of what they had just done. _It’s wrong_ , he told himself. _It’s really wrong._ What about Émilie? What about Sonya? What about his family, his friends; how would they react? What would they think of him? of them?  
All his negative thoughts flew away when he felt Eliott’s fingers brushing his cheeks. Softly at first; Lucas’ breathing was failing. The effect that boy had on him never stopped to surprise him. He had never felt something so powerful before. Then his hands grasped his jaw and, just like that, Eliott was kissing him. And, just like that, Lucas was breathing. He followed his shoulders with his arms to cross them behind his neck, he hoisted himself on tiptoe to be a few inches taller and they were close, so close. Their lips were drawing away from each other to better meet again, again, again and Lucas knew he would give everything to feel what he felt while kissing Eliott for every second of his life because there was nothing in the world that felt _that good_. His mind was all flustered, all tangled, so much that nothing appeared to make sense except Eliott’s mouth against his.

The spell could’ve had lasted for hours if the locker room’s door didn’t suddenly open, making Lucas jump and step away from the other boy, breathless.  
“Everyone in the gym,” the supervisor who surprised them commanded. “ _Now._ ”  
Lucas’ cheeks felt so hot, they were probably coloured in a more-than-bright red.  
“Shall we get out of here?” Eliott’s voice suggested.  
All he could do was nod hastily before getting his shirt back and passing the supervisor, without even checking if Eliott was following him.

Despite the semi-darkness of the night, Lucas felt relieved to be in a cooler place. He stopped short after walking out the door and took two deep breaths.  
“Are you okay?”  
Eliott skirted to face him, his face lighted up by the yellowish glow of the single street light. Lucas nodded, mesmerised by the curves of his fine lips. _What was he doing to him?_ When he was with Eliott, he no longer seemed in control of his movements. And that, contrary to kissing him, was not a nice feeling at all.  
“Do you regret it?” Eliott worried.  
“No,” Lucas answered. “Do you?”  
“No. Do you wanna do it again?”  
_Fuck, yes._  
“Maybe. Do you?”  
“Maybe.”

Lucas looked up and couldn’t help the small smile from making its way onto his face. It was all it took for Eliott to get closer and to softly put his lips on his.  
He was breathing.


End file.
